


Good boy, Sam

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, Felching, Gags, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sex Furniture, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sam has to do is behave, and Dean and Jody will give him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boy, Sam

Sam grunts, tugging at [his bonds](http://www.liberator.com/black-label-wedge-ramp-combo.html) and earning himself a swift spank from Dean. He forces himself to stay still, only letting out a low whine in protest. There’s laughter from behind him as strong hands palm his ass, thumbs brushing ever so slightly against the slick of lube there. Sam can feel his hole twitch at the sensation. 

“You’re so fucking ready, aren’t you, Sammy?” 

Knowing what his brother wants, Sam begs through the bit gag. His words get drawn out into a moan when Dean pushes in, body draped over Sam’s so he can get in deep. Sam lets his head drop to the carpet, fists balling up as satisfaction curls through him; the feeling of being stretched by his brother’s cock makes him groan. He’ll never get enough of this, of Dean or of - 

There’s a shuffling in front of him that catches his attention, and Sam lifts his head only to moan at the sight before him. Jody’s reclining back on another pillow, legs spread and just far enough of out Sams reach that he can’t touch her. The dark curls between her legs are shining with wetness, slick pink peeking through. 

Bound as he is, Sam can only watch as Jody caresses her own body, pinching and pulling her nipples, then rolling them between her fingers just the way she knows Sam likes to do. One hand drops to dip between her legs, stroking herself at the pace of Dean’s thrusting. Her scent is near enough that Sam strains with the urge to touch her, and he can feel the moment a bit of spit escapes from around the gag, slowly tracing down his chin. 

“Bet you’d love a taste, huh Sam?” Jody’s voice is husky, teasing. There’s no denying, Sam would rather have his mouth on her than occupied by the stupid gag that’s there instead. She pulls her fingers free for a moment, wetness shining on them as she leans forward and swipes it over Sam’s stretched lips. Her scent is just below his nose now, and he protests the tease. 

“Be a good boy, little brother; maybe Jody will give you what you want.” 

Huffing, Sam clenches around Dean, enjoying the choked sound his brother makes. 

“Bitch,” Dean laughs, and his next thrust angles enough to drive a yell from Sam. 

Jody leans back, thrusting fingers in shallow and swift, teasing around her clit and playing with her lips as one hand continues to tweak and twist her nipples. She uses two of her fingers to spread herself open, letting Sam see just how wet she is before dipping them back in, hips lifting to get them even deeper.

Dean pounds in relentlessly, then eases back, working Sam into a frenzy until the only thing keeping him in place are the cuffs around his wrists and ankles and Dean’s weight braced over top of him. 

“You gonna come for us, Sam?” Jody pants. “I want to see you come from just your brother’s cock.” 

Sam cries out around the gag, the reminder that his pinned by his brother’s cock while Jody watches proving to be too much. He comes in hot, wet pulses against the fabric of the wedge, whimpering when Dean shoves in hard and come slicks even wetter inside him. 

“Good job, Sam.” Jody scoots closer as Dean unbuckles the gag, and it drops to the floor trailing spit behind it. Strong hands fist in his hair, his brother pulling him up so Jody can situate her pussy just below his face. 

When Dean lets go, Sam flicks his tongue over her eagerly, lapping at the wetness that’s spread to the outside before delving deeper. Jody’s hands take the place of Dean’s, gripping tight and nudging him closer. 

Jody gives a little cry when Sam moans into her, and she looks up to find Dean with his face buried between Sam’s cheeks. He makes eye contact for a just a moment, pulling up to let her see a pearl of his own come on his tongue before he swallows it down with a wink. Leaning down again, whatever he does causes Sam to groan again, and Jody just tosses her head back, body trembling at the vibrations. 


End file.
